La tradition de la Génération Miracle
by The Magic Mushroom
Summary: Le véritable titre est : La tradition de la Génération Miracle ou pourquoi les joueurs de Teikô détestent le printemps...


**La tradition de la Génération Miracle ou pourquoi les joueurs de Teikô détestent le printemps...**

_Le printemps... ah, quelle saison merveilleuse ! Enfin, ça dépend pour qui..._

Lieu inconnu, début d'après-midi...

Un grand froid régnait parmi les sept jeunes gens assis sur une jolie nappe à fleurs posée sur l'herbe verdoyante du parc. Enfin un froid... disons un blizzard.

- Il fait un temps superbe n'est-ce-pas ? tenta une jeune femme, la seule, aux cheveux roses et aux yeux de la même couleur.

Aucune réponse... Puis - miracle ! - un jeune homme à la peau sombre aux cheveux bleu marine et aux yeux outremer prit la parole.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire qui a eu la magnifique idée de faire un pique-nique ? Non mais c'est pas que ça me gave mais... si en fait.

- Daiki... fit un roux aux yeux vairons, l'un rouge, l'autre doré.

- Quoi ?!

- Tais-toi.

Le bleu se tut mais il fit une moue bien démonstrative de son désaccord.

- Roh, Dai-chan, ça ne fait pas de mal sortir de temps en temps non ? dit la jeune femme en faisant un sourire forcé. En plus, on est tous ensemble !

- Génial, maugréa l'autre, tu me remontes vraiment le moral, Satsuki.

- Chut, Aominecchi, chuchota sans discrétion un blond au physique de mannequin et aux yeux topazes, Akashicchi va t'entendre !

- C'est toi qu'on entend là, Kise, soupira un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux verts, qui remonta ses lunettes à l'aide d'une main recouverte de bandage.

- Mais, Midorimacchi -

- Vous êtes énervants, le coupa le roux à l'air autoritaire.

- Tu savais que ça arriverait, quand tu nous as demandé de venir, Akashi-kun, fit un jeune homme de petite taille, aux cheveux bleu clair et aux yeux couleur saphir.

Il s'était fait tellement discret qu'ils avaient presque tous cru qu'il n'était pas là, et ce, malgré le fait qu'ils connaissaient sa particularité à devenir pratiquement invisible aux yeux de tous. Même s'ils commençaient à s'y habituer, c'était toujours aussi surprenant de le voir apparaître comme par magie.

- Kurokocchi ?! s'exclama le blond en sursautant.

- Je suis là, dit le bleu clair de son air blasé habituel.

La rose et le blond lui sautèrent littéralement dessus et se mirent à parler tous les deux en même temps, ce qui donna un charabia incompréhensible que le bleu supporta sans broncher. L'habitude sans doute. De même lorsque la jeune femme se pendit à son cou, il ne réagit pas. Quel était donc son secret pour garder une impassibilité à toute épreuve alors que la tempe du jeune homme bronzé grossissait au fur et à mesure ? La pratique, avait-il répondu une fois.

Le seul qui n'avait pas encore parlé, était un jeune homme très grand aux cheveux et aux yeux violets. Il se désintéressait complètement de la "conversation" de ses compagnons et préférait plonger une main immense dans un sac de confiseries pour remplir son estomac sans fond.

- Murasakibara-kun, tu es bien silencieux, fit le bleu clair. Tu aimes les pique-niques ?

- Du moment qu'i manger... dit le violet. Et puis c'est Aka-chin qui a décidé donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de discuter ses ordres.

Le silence suivit sa réponse. Il n'avait pas tort, personne ne pouvait désobéir au jeune homme aux yeux vairons sous peine d'en subir les conséquences.

Ils frissonnèrent en s'imaginant les tortures qu'il pourrait leur faire subir.

- Bon, qu'est-ce-qu'on mange ? demanda le bronzé en faisant un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- Bonne question... fit l'unique jeune femme de ce groupe assez... particulier.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez rien apporté ! s'exclama le blond, horrifié.

- Et bien, comment dire... dit le vert. Non.

- On ne peut pas compter sur Murasakibara-kun pour qu'il nous donne un paquet de gâteau... dit le bleu clair, toujours aussi blasé, en regardant le violet entamer son cinquième, au moins, sachet de chips.

Alors qu'ils se regardaient d'un air désespéré, le roux sortit d'on ne sait où une glacière et un immense panier-repas. Sous leur regard ébahi, il installa sur la nappe des assiettes, des couverts et des verres ainsi que divers bentôs et boissons.

- Voilà, dit-il en replaçant machinalement un couteau, malheureusement pour lui, en plastique sur le côté de son assiette. Servez-vous.

Après un instant de surprise, ils se précipitèrent sur la nourriture (façon de parler, vous vous imaginer Midorima se précipiter sur des sushis ?) avec un grand sourire.

Une fois les estomacs remplis, ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe.

- C'est cool le printemps, pour faire un pique-nique, s'exclama le blond en soupirant d'aise.

- D'accord avec toi, acquiesça le bronzé.

- Pour une fois, rit la rose.

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas si mal que ça, dit le vert à lunettes.

- Je m'attendais à pire, rajouta le bleu clair.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses à dire devant le capitaine, Kuro-chin, fit le violet en enfournant une poignée de bonbons dans sa bouche.

Le capitaine en question les regarda tour à tour en souriant étrangement. La sonnette d'alarme aurait dû retentir dans leur esprit, mais la nourriture les avaient laissé légèrement comateux. Si seulement ils s'étaient méfiés...

- Puisque vous avez tous aimé cette petite sortie, dit le roux dont le sourire s'élargissait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, je propose qu'on le refasse tous les ans.

Un ''Quoi ?!'' général lui répondit, tandis qu'il éclatait d'un rire qu'on aurait pu qualifié de diabolique.

- Mais... même s'il pleut ?

- Oui, Ryôta, même quand il y aura un orage ou une tempête.

Le capitaine avait instauré une nouvelle tradition et, le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas protester...

_Oui, le printemps est merveilleux, mais pour la Génération Miracle, c'est un véritable calvaire..._

Bêtisier :

- On prend une photo ?

- Ah non, pas question !

- On ne discute pas les ordres d'Aka-chin, Mine-chin.

- C'est moi qui prend la photo !

- Satsuki, traîtresse !

- Décale-toi vers la droite et tais-toi Dai-chan. Tetsu-kun, on ne te vois pas assez ! Mets-toi devant Muk-kun, voilà, parfait. Maintenant souriez ! J'ai dis sourire, Akashi-kun ! Midorin, fais un petit effort ! Bon, on va faire avec ce qu'on a, hein. A trois vous criez ''Basket-ball'' ! Un... deux... trois !

~ Clic ~

* * *

Et encore un nouvel O.S sur KnB ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Mitsuki-chaan


End file.
